Futures
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Fuji and Eiji talk about their future plans or lack thereof. Eiji is sad his boyfriend is going to a different high school but Fuji has a surprise for him. Mentions of Oishi/Eiji pairing.


Futures

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki from Mazaki-sensei, please make a note of it.

ceo

Fuji entered the classroom, gracefully sat in his seat and pulled out a book. Soon after, Eiji crashed through the door, still waving 'goodbye' to Oishi. He greeted everyone in the room by name as he bounced to his seat.

"Hi Fuji!"

"Good Morning."

After three years, Fuji was used to his teammate's energetic entrances. He continued to read as Eiji settled. There was a moment when Eiji went into 'school mode' and he waited patiently. Then he snapped his book closed and turned to his friend.

"Eiji-kun."

"Fuji?"

"I decided to go to Y high School. We can form the Dream Pair again."

"Wow! Yay! Fuji I love you! Now I won't be so lonely."

Fuji calmly accepted the hug and patted the enthusiastic boy.

"Hey now no cheating." Joked Fuji, though he doubted Eiji heard him. It was no secret among the regulars that Eiji and Oishi were dating.

"This is the bestest news! But I was so sure you would go to the big brain school with Oishi and Inui?"

"I thought about it as I passed the exam but I didn't want to waste my parent's money. It is best for someone like Oishi-kun who has a specific goal or someone like Inui-kun who has a general interest in scientific research. But I have no such goal. In fact, my interests are so varied, I can't pinpoint what to focus on. I will use the next three years to explore my options. In the meantime, I will go on playing tennis with you."

"Fuji, you're amazing. I only have one special ability. I'm not even sure I can make use of it in the future."

"I'm sure you can in one capacity or another."

"Yeah. But what kind of careers are you thinking of? Surely you want to go pro like Tezuka and Echizen?"

"I might do that as well. That is one of the things I want to explore and I can do so at Y high school. It has a very strong tennis club."

"Yeah. I was so sad when Oishi decided on T high school it was like we were breaking up. But I love Oishi and I don't want to hold him back. But with you there it will be so much fun."

"I doubt you would've been lonely for long." Said Fuji, quietly.

"What other careers were you thinking of?" Asked Eiji as he didn't seem to hear Fuji.

"My botany paper was well received."

"Uh-huh."

"There was also my photography but I think of it as a hobby. So it was really between my interest in science and my devotion to sport. I looked at the pros and cons of both and came to a decision. I will pursue a possibility of going pro in the tennis world and if that fails, I will go to a college with a good science program and study botany."

"Your parents are ok with this plan?"

"They were more than ok with it, it was a happy compromise. Mother wanted me to go pro and Father wanted me to do something practical."

"I know you can go pro. You're so talented."

"Thank you. But unlike Tezuka who was _invited_ to Germany and Echizen who has been to the US Open, no one has been knocking on my door."

"They will be. You will be the biggest fish in the Y high school pond. They will have to notice you."

"I will give it my best shot."

The teacher entered the room and they were forced to end the conversation.

Eiji's mind wandered as the teacher talked. He wondered why Fuji was passed over. It might have been because there was such a large number of strong players at the middle school level. Many of these players were flashy attention getters or the captains of their team. Fuji was neither and perhaps that is why he had been passed over. Whatever the reason, he had a chance to win more championships and the high school level drew more attention. He was bound to get noticed.

It all made Eiji nervous. His friends were all going their separate ways. Oishi, Taka, Tezuka and Echizen all had their futures set. Inui wasn't sure which of the sciences he was going to study but at T high school, he was sure to make up his mind. It seemed like Kaidoh was going through the same thing. He was going to try for T high school next year. The guy was trying to decide between sports medicine and veterinary college. Going to a science ordinated high school was a step in the right direction. It popped into Eiji's mind that Kaidoh might form a doubles team with Inui again.

Then there was Momo, who was unsure what he wanted to do and was planning on taking the exam for Y high school. This made Eiji smile as that would be another friend to join their team. He would also be a comrade in the "I don't know what I want to do with my life team". Eiji thought:

"Other than sports, what can I do? Join a circus?"

Eiji almost laughed out loud at his idea. He suppress the urge to laugh and disrupt class. He decided to follow Fuji's example and use these next three years to explore his options. Eiji nodded to himself and was satisfied he decided this much.

From his seat, Fuji watched Eiji as his expressions changed from confusion to depression to cheerfulness. The boy was constantly entertaining. His positive aura rarely dampened. Fuji was happy he was able to cheer him up as Eiji was sad about being separated from his boyfriend. If his friendship can fill the void even a little bit then he will be happy. Fuji refocused on the lesson and kept diligent notes as Eiji will undoubtedly need to borrow them. Which amused Fuji very much.

ceo

Please Review.


End file.
